


Insecure

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Insecure Gabriel, Insecure Gabriel (Supernatural), Love at First Sight, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Just a drabble for tumblr user @ourloveisforthelovely





	Insecure

When Gabriel saw you, the first time, he felt something wash over him like a tsunami. He was drawn to you, like a moth to a lamp. You were carefree, laughing at one of Dean’s bad jokes across the room. You didn’t need him to be happy, he’d only drag you down. Thoughts raced through his head and he decided to leave, before he made a scene. 

You could feel his eyes on you for at least half an hour. He wasn’t subtle at all, just staring and staring.    
“Who’s staring?” You asked, looking up to Dean. He frowned, his forehead falling into an  _ odd _ shape. Looking over, he realised that it was Gabriel staring.    
“Gabriel. Almighty archangel staring at you” Dean said. Nodding, you took a deep breath. Just as you were going to make your way towards him, he vanished. Sighing, you grabbed a beer instead. 

_ It wasn’t that he was cocky, it was that he was smarter than most, if not everyone in that room, and he knew it. When he saw her though, stood in all her beauty, he felt like he had a medal around his neck, awarding him as ‘Worlds Biggest Fool’. He’d give anything to impress her. Well maybe not anything, but there’s one hell of a lot of things that he would give, even just to get a glimpse of her perfect smile. It would make him feel as powerful as he is. These insecurities run deep though, deeper than the grace coursing through the veins of this vessel he hijacked.  _

  
  



End file.
